


Jersey

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rask has one of Eddie's jerseys and decides to put it to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jersey

“Good God Tuukks! Tell me you’ve never actually worn this?”

Tuukka looked over to see Marchand coming out of his bedroom, holding the jersey that Eddie had left there last time he had stayed over.

“Stay out of my stuff,” Tuukka growled, wondering again how he’d gotten talked into hosting the team’s end of season party. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his teammates but some of them had the maturity of a four year old. Especially when they were drinking. He held his hand out for the jersey.

“Aw does Eddie make you wear that? Or is it a voluntary thing?” Lucic asked as a few of the guys made catcalls.

“Leave him alone guys,” Bergeron said shaking his head.

Tuukka flushed and grabbed the jersey. “Voluntary,” he said pulling Eddie’s jersey over his head and dropping back onto the couch. He glared, daring them to make something of it.

“I’m never going to get that image out of my head,” Marchand groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

Bergeron laughed. “Serves you right for bringing it up.”

The party broke up not long after that and Tuukka reached down to take the jersey off. His fingers stopped on the hem and he stared down at the blue fabric. He changed his mind, leaving the jersey on, as he walked over to his computer and opened Skype. He was honestly a bit surprised when Eddie answered.

“Hi Tuukka,” Eddie said cheerfully. “You’re wearing my jersey?” he asked softly when his mind caught up with what his eyes were seeing.

Tuukka shrugged. “Seemed like a shame for it to just hang in my closet. I’ve missed you,” he added, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks again.

Eddie smiled. “Yeah? I’ve missed you too.”

Tuukka cleared his throat nervously, tugging on his, Eddie’s technically, sleeves. “So I was thinking, since it might be a while before we get together again since you guys are starting your playoff run, that maybe, if you wanted to watch…” He wasn’t sure why he was having a hard time saying this. “Do you want watch me jerk off in your jersey?” he blurted out.

Eddie blinked. “Yeah,” he said, a blush spreading up his cheeks. “Definitely.”

Tuukka grinned. He would have to think of some way to thank Looch and Marchy for giving him this idea.


End file.
